narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoku Inuzuka
Ryoku Inuzuka is one of the major protagonist in the story Naruto: Shukumei Saigen. She is the only kunoichi on Team 20, a Genin squad lead by her Jounin sensei Kenshin Koigokoro. Ryoku is also the heir of Konoha's Inuzuka Clan. Background Eleven years ago on August 10th the next leader of the Leaf Village's Inuzuka Clan was born, Ryoku came into the world and she came with a bang, bursting loud one of the loudest crying sessions that anybody in the Leaf Village had heard from a baby before. Being the heiress of the Inuzuka Clan's leadership, at a young age it became her duty to represent her young clan in the best way possible. She entered the ninja academy at the age of nine and excelled primarily in the secret jutsu of the Inuzuka Clan, however Ryoku was a tough cookie and was one of the baddest students in the Leaf Village Ninja Academy due to the tons of fights she got into primarily with boys. Ryoku was given her canine partner Rikimaru at the age of ten during her junior year at the ninja school and the two were best friends from the beginning...and the fights got worse. Ryoku was ultimately expelled from the ninja academy in her final year but was allowed back in with one promise: never to fight again till she graduated and became a shinobi. Upon graduation from the ninja school Ryoku celebrated...and got jailed by the Konoha Military Police for a street fight. Appearance Ryoku is your average teenaged girl in her body build, she has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders and fierce blue eyes. Like other members of the Inuzuka Clan she has the red tattoos on her cheeks that displays her affiliation with her clan. Unlike other girls her age however, she has the tendency to sometimes dress like a boy. Personality Ryoku is very...well scary to start with. Like her teammates: Hesei and Junichi she spent most of her childhood not making friends but not by herself, at a young age she was given her dog partner Rikimaru by her mother whom she has been since best of friends with. Rikimaru is the only living thing that Ryoku seems to respect besides fellow clan members and her sensei and is overall a tomboy. Growing up Ryoku's number one hobby to fight with boys, thinking that other girls were too weak to take her on in a fist fight. Ryoku is one of the baddest girls in Konoha, and is famous for the number of street fights she has been involved in. Synopsis The Beginning Arc Ryoku makes her first appearance in this arc and in the story overall waiting for Junichi Shunmashii, the last Genin of their squad, Team 20, who was running very late. Upon Junichi's arrival, the first impression from Ryoku of Junichi was rather bad as she decided that he was too weak to even show up on time. After Junichi's arrival, she began to quarrel with fellow teammate Hesei Hyuga due to his statements about the Hyuga Clan being on top of every clan in Konoha including that of her own Inuzuka Clan. It was at this point where Ryoku stated that her goal was to make the Inuzuka Clan a more professional clan within Konoha and change the way that kunoichi are viewed within the ninja world. Kenshin then began to conduct a test to see if the three were truly fit to become actual ninja, they must defeat him in combat. At first the Genin along with Rikimaru were terrible at taking down Kenshin, they all fought on their own and not together which ultimately resulted in each Genin being defeated every single time they engaged Kenshin in combat. Finally Ryoku, Rikimaru, and the other two Genin all confronted Kenshin at the same time and using the combined force of their jutsu managed to defeat Kenshin...who turned out to be a Shadow Clone all along. Kenshin withdrew himself from hiding and informed the Genin that they had successfully passed his exam. Relationships Kenshin Koigokoro Kenshin, being her sensei, is the only member of Team 20 besides Rikimaru that Ryoku actually shows open respect to. Ryoku despite her hot temper knows what it means to be a shinobi and she knows the first thing one needs to do to become a good ninja is to listen to her instructor which she clearly does. Junichi Shunmashi Ryoku doesn't like Junichi much at all, she views him as a soft, annoying, and a little bit 'cute' boy who if she got into a fight with she would ultimately beat up. Rikimaru Rikimaru, being her dog partner is the only true friend that Ryoku has on Team 20...at least that is what Ryoku thinks of it. Hesei Hyuuga Hesei and Ryoku's relationship can summed up in one word: 'mortal enemies'. Hesei and Ryoku always clash during team meetings and missions, starting fights and such. Abilities Inuzuka Collaboration Jutsu Ryoku is very adept at the Inuzuka Clan techniques, being taught by her father who was the leader of the clan, Ryoku learned the techniques of the clan the best way possible. Using her excellent speed and strength to complement the techniques she uses in battle. Athletic Ryoku has to be the most athletic and physically strong member of Team 20, she is very fast and very strong and can pack a mean punch. Because of her athletic skills she has also become very good at Taijutsu as well although that is not a major ability of hers. Trivia Ryoku is currently the heiress of the Inuzuka Clan and will one day become it's future leader (in the the Naruto: Shukumei Saigen universe only). Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Raiton Master Category:Female Category:Genin Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Naruto: Shukumei Saigen